<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows Of The Lost And Longing by AHiveOfBees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045120">Shadows Of The Lost And Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHiveOfBees/pseuds/AHiveOfBees'>AHiveOfBees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Homunculus Lena AU, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Lena deserves better, Lesbian Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Lesbian Webby Vanderquack, Magica de Spell Being an Asshole, Nonbinary Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Nonbinary Louie Duck, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Episode s01e25 The Shadow War Part II: The Day Of The Ducks, Post Episode s02e11 The Golden Spear!, Shadow Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Shadow Realm - Freeform, She/they Lena, Temporary Character Death, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug, Weblena isnt the main focus but its endgame, but whos really surpised, donald is there because i said so, he/they louie, lena needs a hug, post shadow war, their relationship isnt the main focus but its endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHiveOfBees/pseuds/AHiveOfBees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourning the loss of Lena after the Shadow War, Clan McDuck devises a plan to bring her back to their family. Little do they know, they are not the only ones mourning the lost shadow. One chance meeting in a cave uncovers secrets of the living shadow that have been lost to the Abyss.</p><p>!!ON HAITUS TILL THIS SUMMER!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bentina Beakley &amp; Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Bentina Beakley &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Lena &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Everyone, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“No, not again! Don’t send me back! No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scrooge watched on in horror as the teen’s body darkened and melted into the hardwood floor. Her voice faded and her silhouette melded into Magica’s, erasing any evidence of her completely. Not a trace was left, as if Lena had never existed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bless me bagpipes…” He could barely voice the words. Scrooge has seen death take many before, an unfortunate part of being as old as he, but a child’s death? “Curse you, De Spell!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No no, Scrooge,” the delight in her voice was sickening, “curse you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With those words, she banished him to the infernal netherworld that resided in the Dime. His body grew weightless and lost its grip on the world, dragging him through a blinding white tunnel.</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Scrooge’s eyes snapped open, his body long since given up bolting upright; he just didn’t have the back for it anymore. His master room was cold and empty, only lit by the pale moonlight in the window casting odd shadows. His sheets stuck uncomfortably to his body, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat underneath crumpled feathers. Lena’s words echoed in his mind.</p><p><em>‘Don’t send me back’?</em> He had his own small stint in a shadow before, again in a face off with Magica. He only spent a few hours there, tracking the witch down to prevent her from getting some Artifact of What-Have-You. He found the silence, darkness, and monochrome of the realm suffocating and crushing. To think that a <em>child</em> had been there. A child who had Magica De Spell as her only company for fifteen years, a child that had been living in squalor in an old rotting ruin, a child in peril right under his nose.</p><p><em>No point in lying here thinking without a drink,</em> he thought. Reaching over to his cane resting against the night stand, his old bones creaking and groaning as he heaved himself up. He didn't need to pay attention to where he was going at this hour, he had walked this path many times under the same conditions. A silent, solitary walk in an empty mansion with no one else but his thoughts. A depressing route, but a route he walked time and time again.</p><p>The mansion had doubled, if not tripled its occupancy in the past year, Donald coming back with the triplets, Della coming back from the <em>moon</em> of all places. However the imprint of loneliness of the past decade hadn’t yet faded. Della usually occupied his thoughts on this route, how he had failed to bring her back safely, how he had failed Donald, how he had failed the boys, how he had failed himself, how he had failed Hortense and Quackmore. He now had another person to add to that list of failures.</p><p>
  <em>Help me get my family back, and you’ll have a place in it. </em>
</p><p>He had promised her that, hadn’t he? Could he even still fulfill that promise? Scrooge McDuck was a man of his word, but was it even possible to make good on his word? Magic was a finicky thing, there had to be a relic or artifact or something to bring the teen back. </p><p>When he had reached the kitchen, he finally pulled himself out of his head enough to make a cup of nutmeg tea. The kitchen was dark and quiet as he set the kettle, as he waited for the water to boil his mind wandered back into his thoughts. He hadn’t noticed someone had snuck up on him until the light flicked on above him. </p><p>“Another sleepless night, sir?” A soft, yet stern, voice called from behind him.</p><p> “Evenin’, Beakly. ‘M afraid yer right, care for a cup o’ tea?” A shrill whistle pierced the air, taking the kettle off the stove he poured his cup. She looked like she hadn’t slept easy. He couldn’t blame her, it had only been a few months after the Shadow War. Despite it only lasting a day, it still kept everyone on edge. (The public needed a lot of reassurance, a PR nightmare honestly.) Scrooge already knew her answer; many years of meeting her in the kitchen at many hours of the morning allowed him to memorize her preference, setting a cup on the counter he went to take his seat.</p><p>By the time she had gotten the biscuits from the cupboard Scrooge had already sat down and began sipping his tea, staring out the window to the moon. Beakly took her seat across from him, raising the mug to her beak. “Something on your mind, Mr. McDuck?”</p><p>Scrooge nodded solemnly, taking another sip of his tea. “Somethin’ has been on me mind recently,” he swirled the tea in his mug, looking down at his tired reflection, “Lena to be specific.” Beakly glanced up at him in surprise; talking about Lena was unofficially banned in the manor, in fear of setting off Webby. “Ah know ah havent been the best with recognizin’ problems with children but tae think she was in that situation the whole time…”</p><p>Beakly could understand where he was coming from. She was a highly accomplished spy, great at reading people and detecting lies, able to pick up on the subtlest of changes, and she let her own bias cloud her vision. She thought about the time spent with Lena in the dark subway, kicking herself for ignoring Lena’s flinching when the light flickered on, for ignoring how often Lena stayed over, for ignoring how she dodged questions about her homelife, for ignoring how Lena denied any ride or escort home.</p><p>The Scotsduck continued to stare into tea before continuing, “Ah made a promise tae the lass, ah promised her a place in this family and ah intend tae keep it.” His brow furrowed as he gripped his mug harder. </p><p>“Sir, what do you mean-?”</p><p>Scrooge looked up at Beakly, determination and resolution burning in his eyes.</p><p>“Ah’m goin’ tae find a way to bring Lena back, ah will not make the same mistake again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a new chapter! (But still important!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! I’m so sorry for not updating, school and life and my job and junk. Shadows Of The Lost And Longing will be on haitus until this summer! </p>
<p>Thank you for being patient!</p>
<p>-AHiveOfBees</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry! I’ll keep writing when I can</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, Ive been sitting and planning this AU for a few months! This is my first Ducktales and ao3 fanfic! I dont really have a set updating schedule due to school and my own fluctuating motivation ^-^ Kudos and comments are much appreciated (and ill try to respond to them as quickly as i can!)<br/>My tumblr this is cross posted on (and maybe some art!): https://a-fistfull-of-bees.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>